Songs About Love
by ShaddowDragon
Summary: A series of oneshot songfics portraying many different KakaSaku pairings! Please R&R! Was originally What Hurts The Most! ShaddowDragon
1. What Hurts The Most

I do not own Naruto, um, yeah. Or the song 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts. Er, yeah?

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once and a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

Kakashi sat there, watching as the rain fell past his window. For once, his book lay on the table untouched, unread. He just couldn't get her off his mind. The way her hair swung around her shoulders. The way her eyes glistened in the light. There was a knock on the door. He told them to come in. It was Sasuke and Naruto. Their eyes were wide, their faces pale. In their eyes, he saw pure fear. "Its Sakura! She's really badly hurt!" He jumped up and followed them, his feet flying like wind in the summer. _Please don't let her be dead! Please don't let her be dead! _he pleaded, his breath searing in his lungs.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

He apced around the hospital waiting room, his fists in his pockets. She couldn't die. Not now, not ever. He paused when he realized why she couldn't die. Naruto and Sasuke walked up and nodded for him to go in. He did, and the sight sucked all feeling from him. Sakura was lying there, her body broken and bleeding. She looked at him and gave a weak smile. He smiled back, though she couldn't tell, and sat by her bed. "Hi sensei," she whispered, her voice a mere whisper. He gave a tight smile and patted her head softly. He wanted her to get better because of one thing. He loved her.

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you every where I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_Hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone._

Kakashi sat in the church pew, his eyes misting. Sakura walked down the aisle, her pink hair glowing softly and her hands grasping the boquet of white flowers, her wedding dress hugging her thin shape. Five years after her accident, yet now she could walk down the aisle to the smiling Sasuke. God, it was lovely to see that boy actually smile. But Kakashi wished it were under different circumstances. Then, he heard the preachers voice. "Whoever objects to this unity, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Kakshi gave a small sigh and stood up. They all looked at him. A majority in surprise, some in hostility though. This was just wrong. All Kakshi did was look into Sakura's eyes, then he walked off, shoulders hunched and his fists deep in his pockets.

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away, stole the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I'd left unspoken._

Yet another knock hammered on his door. He groaned as he rolled over in his bed. Why was everyone making such a big deal about it? Kerunai had nearly killed him, yelling the whole time. "How could you love your own student that way! Do you have no idea how wrong that is?" He had simply looked at her. "So, you're telling me its wrong to be in love?" The hammering got louder, and a voice roared into his misery. "Come on, Kakashi! Its Asuma! Maybe we can talk it out, old friend."

"No!" yelled Kakashi. "I don't want to talk to anyone!"

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

Sakura sat there, crying as she read the letter. Sasuke walked in, their two year-old son and six year-old daughter clinging to him. He was smiling, but frowned again when he saw the tears glinting on her face. "What's wtong?" he asked, his voice high with fear. Sakura held out her arms to the boy, who came running. "Mommy, Uncle Kakashi said he'd come to my birthday party when he got back!" shouted her son. Sakura burst back into tears and buried her face in her son's black hair. Sasuke picked up the letter and read. He paused when he reached the middle. "No…" he whispered. He sat down, his eyes staring, his shoulders shaking.

The little girl walked up and touched her mom's hand. "Mommy, Uncle Kakashi is coming, right? He's Yuki's god father! He's gots to come! He said he'd show me how to do a ninja move! He promised!" She shook her mom's arm, her tear starting to fall. Sakura leaned forward and hugged both of her children close. "Kids, you know how Kakashi went on that mission, the dangerous one?" They nodded. "He isn't coming back…" They looked at her, not understanding. She started to cry when her daughter asked, "Did he get lost?" Sasuke sighed and touched her shoulder. "Honey, Uncle Kakashi died on the mission."

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could've been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

Sakura wiped a tear from her eyes as she stared at the grave. 'Hatake Kakashi', written in bold letter. "His teamwork meant everything…" Sakura whispered, reading the final phrase of that dreadful stone. Asuma gave a small sniff of sorrow before walking slowly away, for once his mouth cigarette free. Sakura leaned down and gently rubbed her hands over his name, hoping to never forget the feeling of the letters of her beloved teacher's name under her fingettips.

_And not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

* * *

Finished! What do you think? Please tell me. If enough people ask, I'll do another story kind of like that with the song "Tonight I Wanna Cry" R&R! 


	2. Tonight I Wanna Cry

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Here's the second chapter. Basically, this is a story consisting of one-shot songfics.. I know, scary. Yes, I know that many country songs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Tonight I Wanna Cry' by Keith Urban.

* * *

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_Got the TV on_

_Sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

Kakashi took another swig of the vadka, welcoming the sweet taste of numb as again more of his pain drained away. He stared blankly at the TV screen. "Who cares about damn reality shows?" he muttered darkly, but didn't even bother to move towards the remote. He just another swig of his alchohol, hoping the pain would finally just go away, forever.

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was a could've been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walking away_

She had left him. That was the only thing that pounded through his head. For a while, he had been the only thing she wanted. For a while. But things changed, didn't they? He ran his fingers through his silver hair, still numb with drink and the one realization. Haruno Sakura had left him. There were pictures on the wall of them. One of her sitting on his stomach when he refused to say cheese to the camera and she had started tickling him till he did, which ended up with her sitting on him. There was one they had taken themselves of each other kissing, just for the fun of it. But then there was the one of him holding her in his arms. He couldn't help but give a small smile. God, she was beautiful.

_Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never losing self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough_

_To let go of my pain_

_To help with my pride_

_Let it fall like rain from my eyes._

_Tonight I wanna cry_

He drunkenly got up and staggered to the bedroom, running his hands along the walls. There had been nights where they would lean against these very walls, kissing each passionately. Now though, there were only shadows of what used to be. And as he went to the room, he felt anger boil up in him. "Why?" he screamed, and slammed his fists on the walls, tears blurring his vision.. He pulled back his hand, and saw a small dent in the wall. He gave a small smile, though he didn't know why. He went to his room, and then sat on the bed, staring at something the past still held veiled.

_Would it help if I turned that sad song on?_

_All by myself, it would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

_Or maybe unfold some more yellow, lost love letters_

_Its gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hiding this way_

He read the letters they had exchanged when either of them were on missions. He kept them all, holding a piece of their love with the paper, hoping the ink would never fade. But life, love, memories and the ink of that ball point pen all fade. Everything would fade in the end. He had just thought that his darling Sakura would be there with him when everything faded to black. She had always held him in the dark, breathing softly in his ear one thousand promises of their love. Now though, in his ears, there was the ringing of loss. Love is blind, they say, but who ever knew that it could make deaf men hear?

Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show 

_And I thought that being strong meant never loosing self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough _

_To let go of my pain_

_To help with this pride_

Let it fall like rain from my eyes 

_Tonight I wanna cry_

He sat in the ramen shop, slowly reading his book, but he kept rereading the same sentence. He couldn't concentrate, not even on his book. He looked up from his book just in time to see Sakura walk into the shop, and, to his complete and utter horror, Sasuke at her shoulder, smiling warmly at her. She had left him for his former student? "You really do hate me, don't you!" he whispered, raising his one eye to the sky. He paid for his meal and then just sat there, staring numbly at the page of his book. Then, a voice jolted him from his misery. "How are you, sensei?" He looked up to see Sakura standing there, Sasuke just behind her. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but it seemed that Sasuke was mocking him with that little grin. He narrowed his eye and stared at them. He could see tears swimming in her eyes. _How come you're so sad? _he wanted to yell at her, _You're not the one who got left behind and replaced! _He just rose from his seat and slowly put his book in his bag and then looked at her. "Bloody fantastic," he whispered and walked out of the store, leaving a smirking Sasuke and a on-the-verge-of-tears Sakura.

_Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feeling show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never loosing self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough _

_To let go of my pain_

_To help with this pride_

_Let it fall like rain from my eyes._

Kakashi walked down the road, his hands deep in his pockets. He ignored the running footsteps until a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He looked over to find Sakura. She looked at him with tears on her cheeks. "Does it really hurt that bad?" she asked gently. He again narrowed his eye at her and turned away. "Damn straight," he exclaimed before walking away. She broke into a trot to keep up with his long stride. "I-I-I'm sorry. I never knew!" she said, touching his shoulder again. Kakashi spun to face her, rage flaring in his one eye, and she flinched away. "Well, then you should have thought about that before leaving me in that ditch and running to pretty boy, huh?" he yelled at her. she flared up too, her emerald eyes flashing. "Don't you talk about Sasuke that way! He was your student! How dare you!"

"And I'm your old teacher. I mean, who cares what Kakashi thinks anyway?" he yelled, asking himself a question he had asked himself so many times already. Sakura looked like she had just been slapped. "Why? Why are you taking this so hard!" she asked him, clutching his vest, staring at him wildly.

He grunted and dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box and thrust it into her surprised grip. "There, that's why! Now, good day!" and he stalked off, his shoulders hunched. Sakura looked after him, shocked, for a moment, before opening the box. Inside was a ring, sparkling in all its glory, but it seemed dim, as if the diamond itself knew its use was gone. She felt tears falling down her face at a rapid rate, and she stared after her ex teacher and boyfriend, feeling sorrow, guilt and pain well up in her chest. "Oh my God. Oh Kakashi, I'm so sorry." Kakashi lay on his bed that night, crying himself to sleep.

_Tonight I wanna cry_

* * *

Done! So, what do you think? I'm thinking of doing the songs 'She Didn't Have Time', 'Like We Never Loved At All', God Bless the Broken Road' and 'Why'. R&R! 


	3. She Didn't Have Time

Wow, I can't beleive I updated twice in one day! Ha, its wonderous! I'm usuall so slow! But for you guys, I'm speeding up!

Oh my God, you are all wonderful reviewers :bows and curtsies: Gawrsh, thanks! Now, I'm going to start recognizing you people!

**Jemiul: **I promise I won't keep you waiting that long!

**Yuuki Toshi: **Well, crying is good every once and a while. ToT See?

**Inuyashafeudalgirl**I'll write many more to come!

**Lonely Athrun Zala: **Sorry I made you cry. Ehehe, o

**sasukegirl: **There there, now :pats you on back: See? There's Sasuke! Now, no more crying! (Sorry, I like to smile a lot)

**Darkened Memories: **Well, rambling is good for the soul every now and then! Cheer up! Seeing as you love country songs, do you think you could help me think of more songs for this series? I would really appreciate it! (Heehee, I love country too! Especially Rascal Flatts!)

Once again, thank you all my reviewers! You are what make me update and write! Hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or the song 'She Didn't Have Time' by Terri Clark.

* * *

_He said good-bye from the edge of the porch_

_Like she'd been some casual friend_

_He said "You're better off without me, I'm not what you needed"_

_Like her mama had said about him_

_She watched him go_

_Thinking even a stranger would show more compassion then that_

Sakura had to try hard to keep back the tears that threatened to fall as Sasuke said good-bye. "But, why?" she whispered, still clutching his hand. He kept his gaze downcast, not wanting to see her hurt expression. "Because, its not there anymore, I can't…. It just won't work out anymore Sakura!" he grunted, before ripping loose his arm and walking over to the gate that led away from their home. Her three year-old girl was still sleeping soundly on the couch. "You promised Chihiro you'd play with her when she woke up!" Sakura called after him. He just waved off the comment as he walked away, into the horizon, probably away from the villiage, and he never looked back. Not once.

_She could've cried_

_But she didn't have time_

_She had a baby to feed_

_A pink blanket to find_

_To rock their little one to sleep_

_She could've laid in bed for hours_

_Giving misery the power_

_But she didn't have time_

Sakura wearily walked home from the hospital, her eyes drooping with exhaustion. She stopped by Naruto's house and knocked on the door. Naruto himself opened it and ushered her in, his smile sympathetic, but wide and cheerful. "Hello, Sakura. Chihiro is playing with Yukito. Hang on a minute." He went to a back room, where her daughter was stacking building blocks with a small, sandy-haired boy. Hinata got up from the couch and walked over to her, touching the other woman's shoulder gently. "Do come and sit down for a cup of tea, Sakura," she whispered, all traces of her usual stuttering gone. At that moment, Chihiro ran over and jumped into her mother's arms. Sakura kissed her cheek and then turned to Hinata. "Sorry, but I don't have time."

_She got a sitter and she got a job_

_Cause she had a promise to keep_

_Her day was a factory and evening survival_

_And night was exhaustion and sleep_

_Sometimes she felt life was passing her by_

_And watching was all she could do_

_Her friends said "You gotta get out of the house"_

"_And maybe you'll meet someone new"_

Sakura slowly watered her garden, Chihiro playing in the background. She heard gentle footsteps, then Chihiro's cry of delight. She turned and saw Kakashi-sensei walking by, and Chihiro ran out to greet the man, her dirty hands waving. Even through the mask, Sakura could see Kakashi smile. She knew his soft spot for kids. She walked up, wiping her hands on her shorts while Kakashi knelt down to pat her little girl on the head. "How are you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Old habits stay longer than old battle scars, eh?" he smirked, looking up at her. She blinked in confusion. He laughed at patted her softly on the shoulder, his one eye twinkling. "Sakura, its been eight years since I've been your sensei. You hardly need to call me that anymore!" She turned her head away and blushed softly. "Sorry, I keep forgetting." He shrugged and held her loosely. "What with all you've been through, I'll give you grace this time!" he said teasingly before saying by to her daughter and walking off, leaving Sakura blushing behind him.

_She could've tried_

_But she didn't have time_

_She had a five year-old to feed_

_She had ballet class, piano lessons and tball little league_

_She could've laid awake for hours_

_Giving the lonely nights the power_

_But she didn't have time_

As she tucked in her daughter, Chihiro looked up at her with wide, green eyes. "Mommy, where did daddy go?" Sakura choked back tears, and to distract herself, swept the black bangs from her daughters forehead. "Well, he decided to go on a really long mission."

"Like to one Tsunadei-sama gave him that one time?"

"Yes, only this time, daddt decided he wouldn't come back home." She looked into her daughter's eyes, looking for any sign of pain. But the girl just nodded, and then grabbed her teddy bear and snuggled up into the covers, and she sleepily said, "Its okay if daddy's gone, because Kakashi said he'd protect us, no matter what!" Sakura stared blankly until she finally started to stroke her daughter's hair before giving a small smile. "Did he, now?"

_No time, where would she find the time to trust a man again_

_No time, no time for that flat tire, a crowded parking and then_

_Not time, but yes, have coffee with the man who got her tire fixed_

_She was thinking, gosh he's handsome_

_When he asked "Do you have kids?"_

Sakura was enjoying a day off in the park, watching her daughter play in the deserted forest, when she heard a voice beside her. "May I sit down?" She looked up to see Kakashi looking at her. She nodded her head and scooched over on the bench to give him room. He sat down and watched the little girl play, and soft expression of what you could see of his face. "She's a sweet kid. Takes after her mom," he whispered, looking at her. Sakura blushed. "Are you trying to bribe me into saying something, Kakashi-sensei?" she whispered back, looking and him coyly. He threw back his head and laughed, before looking at her. "One, you're still need to get rid of that damned habit," She blushed, "Two, why on earth would I do that?" Sakura eyes his book, which was in his left hand. He noticed her gaze and raised a silver eye-brow. She laughed. "I have my suspicions…" she said teasingly. Kakashi jokingly shoved her shoulder, laughing. "Okay, now that was mean!"

_She could've lied_

_But she didn't have time_

_All she said was "She's five"_

_He said "I saw the collar seat, I love kids"_

"_Does she have your eyes?"_

_And they sat and talked for hours_

_Giving destiny its power_

_She could've been afraid to fall in love that night_

_But she didn't have time_

Kakashi walked her home, watching as Chihiro tried desperately to catch the fireflies. He chuckled. "Chihiro, that's no way to go about catching those things!" he said. She looked at him and pouted, acoustemed to Kakashi's usual jokes. "How, then?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Kakashi took his hand from Sakura's and walked slowly up behind a firefly that was hovering in the night air. "Like this," he whispered, and slowly, charmingly, closed his hands around it.

After Sakura had tucked Chihiro in bed, she went to where Kakashi was standing in the living room, hands in his pockets. "Thanks for such a good time tonight," she said shyly, blushing. He grinned at her, shaking his head andwaving a hand carelessly. "It was no problem, glad I could!" Sakura and Kakashi were standing awfully close together… "Really glad…" he murmured as he leaned in closer to her. She closed smiled, and when they were barely a centimeter apart, Kakashi pulled down his mask and brushed his lips over hers. They stayed like that for several long moments before they pulled away, and Kakashi pulled up his mask before Sakura could catch a glimpse. "Really glad."

_She could've been afraid to fall in love that night_

_But she didn't have time_

* * *

So, tell me what you think! Aw God, I can't believe I just wrote that…….. Ah well, can't be helped! R&R! 


	4. Never Mind Me

Sorry, I haven't updated in forever! But, I got lost on the path of life! Haha, sound familiar? Thanks again to all my dedicated reviewers! You guys rule!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song 'Never Mind Me' by Big and Rich. (Rich is hot, by the way! )

* * *

_If you see me on the street_

_Looking like I ain't slept in a week_

_Hey, don't worry baby_

_And if you find me closing down the bar_

_Catch me crawling to my car_

_Hey, just look the other way_

_Find me by myself with a twisted face_

_Filling up on comfortable space_

Kakashi sat on the curb, watching the rain fall, not minding as it dripped off his bangs. Who cared about anything anymore? It all seemed so pointless. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling the water fall and trickle down his arms. Not even the shivering that racked his body shook him from the storm in his mind, ten times worse than the storm raging over his head. Why? Why! "WHY?" he screamed, lifting his eyes and hands up to the sky. Though no one heard. No one ever did. Because no one cared Haruno Sakura had dumped him. He slapped himself. "Come on, Kakashi! Don't let this get to you! Just go to act like nothings wrong, like it doesn't hurt at all, like I don't even mind." But he did mind, and it did hurt. It hurt a lot.

_Never mind me_

_(I'll be fine just talking to myself)_

_Never mind me_

_(Sit all alone in my personal hell)_

_I'm doing just fine_

_Never mind me_

Kakashi went training with Asuma, talking and joking, laughing occasionally. As they walked down to the forest, Iruka joined them in their fun. They passed Sakura on the way. The other two men glanced from Kakashi to Sakura, knowing the truth. Even Sakura paused and looked at him. They all seemed to be waiting for him. He avoided her gaze and pointed down the road. "I've never seen a squirrel do that before!" he said teasingly. They all looked to where he pointed and saw a squirrel smacking an over confident young crow on the beak. The men laughed and continued on their way, Kakashi smiling like he didn't mind they had just passed his first love. But he did mind.

_Well if you just can't comprehend_

_Why I'd be kissing your best friend_

_Hey, just keep on walking baby_

Sakura passed Kakashi and Ino walking in the street, holding hands. She gave a small gasp of outrage and shock, then, as sneakily as she could, followed them. They walked for long moments. Finally, they reached Ino's house where Kakashi was apparently dropping her off. He leaned down and kissed her. Sakura couldn't believe it!

At work, Sakura fumed at Ino for doing that, but Ino just shrugged. "We weren't, and aren't, dating or anything. It was something Asuma and Iruka dared him to do, and you know Kakashi. Can't back down from a challenge!" Sakura felt a little better, but not really. Cause, fact of the matter was, she still, deep in her heart, loved him.

_Cause when you're sitting on the edge_

_Of a twenty story ledge_

_Oh, don't try to save me, no_

_I'm probably looking at the sky_

_Just trying to find the reason why_

Sakura was walking home from again, her head and limbs dull and weary. She trudged along, her pace slow. She was walking by on of the taller builings in Konoha when a small rock hit her on the head. She looked up to see Kakashi sitting on the roof, his feet dangling over the edge, looking at the sky, his face, even if he weren't wearing a mask, hidden by this angle. "What are you doing up there?" she called to him. He looked down at her and shrugged. "Trying to find some point or purpose to this all, I guess." Kakashi looked back up at the clouds, feeling oddly like Shikamaru. He was trying his best to act like he didn't care. But oh, how much he cared!

_Never mind me_

_(I'll be fine just talking to myself)_

_Never mind me_

_(Sitting all alone inside my personal hell)_

_I'm doing just fine_

_Never mind me_

He walked lazily into Tsunadei's office, hands deep in his pockets. She explained to him a mission she had. He shrugged it off, saying he'd do it. Tsunadei pursed her lips and leaned forward, beckoning Kakashi closer. "Kakashi, there is something you should know," she whispered.

"Shoot."

"This mission has a ninety percent chance of failure." Kakashi shrugged. "Not the end of the world if I fail a mission."

"No, I mean failure, as in death."

"Oh……"

_Don't rewind me_

_I'm not crazy_

_Don't rewind me and replay me_

_I'm just fine_

Sakura heard a knock on her door. She put down her book and answered it. It was Kakashi. He told her of his mission. Sakura felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes. "And?" she whispered, touching his hand, wondering if there was more, of why he had come here, to her. Kakashi shrugged. "And I guess I wanted to say good-bye." He waved and walked away. He's crazy! Absolutely crazy! Who would take one such a mission? _Kakashi would._

About a week later, Sakura had another knock. She opened it to find Sasuke and Naruto standing there. Their expressions scared her. She beckoned them in. They sat on the couch, stony faced. "What's wrong?"

"Well," started Sasuke, but he was unable to even finish, so Naruto took it up.

"We were just with Tsunadei. And, well, she gave us some, um, pretty bad news."

"Pretty bad?" said Sasuke, giving a small, manic chuckle. "Other than hearing that my family is dead and that my brother killed them, its been the worse news of my life!"

"What is it?" whispered Sakura, though she was more than certain she knew what the answer was. "Kakashi failed. He died, killed in a landslide. They're going out looking for his body, which someone saw but needs help recovering. Kakashi is dead."

_Never mind me_

_(I'll be fine just talking to myself)_

_Never mind me_

_(Sitting all alone inside my personal hell)_

_I'm doing just fine_

_Never mind me_

* * *

I know, me and my tendency to kill Kakashi. Sorry for not updating! I'm think of doing 'You're Still the One', 'Why', 'Like We Never Loved At All' and 'I'd Settle for a Slow Down'. Please, if any of you know country songs I haven't done or mentioned, and you want to hear them in this story, message or review me! I'll do any one I can get the lyrics to! Toodles! 


	5. TIME TO VOTE!

Okay, here I am! I am here to ask you all something. So this is basically a voting chapter thing. But its in your benefit! Okay, I will do some more songs that I have in mind, but here's the thing. I could do little "specials", where I take a CD or two and use every love song on there, or even ones about cheating and stuff. But, I have three options. But I will five you four choices. So, here they are.

Carrie Underwood Special

Rascal Flatts Special

Tim McGraw Special

Deluxe Combo!

The deluxe combo is all three specials (Don't you feel like it's a menu for McDonalds?) So, cast your vote! I'll be holding it for a week or less, depending on the votes. Even if you all vote for a special instead of the Deluxe Combo, I will still do my favorites songs from the specials. So, vote and then we can continue! Bye!


	6. And the winner is

Okay, munchkins, the time has come! And we are going to do…… …….. …….. ……..

**THE DELUXE COMBO!**

Thank you to all those who voted! I'm going to use a song someone suggested in the next chappie, and then, when I do the first song for the Deluxe, I'll enclose a list of all the songs that are in the Deluxe, plus all the extra songs I'm thinking of doing. Plus: Thank you Windedspirit! She has offered to give us a treat. She writes and composes songs, and she has given me permission to use one of them. It is a good song too, but, as is usual for me, it is sad. So, the final chapter is going to be a song by Windedspirit (her soon-to-be-band is called Silhouetted Wolves) The last chapter and song are called, ehem.

"Love Lies Bleeding" written by Windedspirit

Psst! Make sure all of you thank her! Send her Private Messages or reviews thanking her for letting us use her song! Cause I read it, and it rocks hard! Here's the chorus!

_Love lies bleeding_

_On the side of an old dirt road_

_Love lies bleeding _

_In the torrential rain_

_Love lies bleeding_

_Its always the same_

_It can break your heart_

_And shatter your soul_

_And no matter where you go_

_Somewhere out there_

_Love lies bleeding_

So yes, as a personal request from me, all who love this series of song fics, please oh please oh pretty please with your favorite topping on top, thank Windedspirit for giving us usage! (She's one my favs and she reviewed me once so you peeps can find her easily enough!)

Bye!


	7. Start of Something New

Wow, I updated in the same day! Shocking, isn't it? I'm getting good! But I was re-reading reviews, and I decided to use the song someone suggested. So, here is the next chapter, dedicated to the person who suggested it (I'm so sorry, I forgot your penname and I'm too lazy to look! But you know who you are! XD) Sorry, but the story probably won't fit really well with the song. I just had an idea and then someone suggested a story, so I thought, whatever! Sorry! (Psst! Remeber to thank Windedspirit! She rocks! She is the funniest person, and really fun to e-mail! I encourage you to try it, and thank her!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "The Start of Something New"

* * *

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

Kakashi sat in the branches of the tree by the memorial, his nose once again in his book. He was reading it for the fourth time, eagerly awaiting for the release of the sequel in one month. He flipped a page and his eyes hungrily looked at the pictures printed on the pages. "Never gonna happen to me…" he mumbled, his eyes misting. Who would ever love a mask-clad man with silver, gravity defying spiky hair? (A/N: I DO KAKASHI, I DO!) The answer to that was strolling beneath his very tree, her hair swinging about her shoulders. "What are you doing up there sensei?" called Haruno Sakura. Kakashi looked down at her mildly. "Reading," he shrugged. Sakura's mouth formed an 'O' and she continued to watch him read. She wasn't confused like he was. She loved him.

"Come on Sakura," she whispered to herself. "Got to have courage." She used her chakara to jump up onto the branch. Kakashi gave a small start and looked at her questioningly. She took a deep breath, blushing furiously and shoved a piece of paper into his chest before running off. He stared after her for a few startled moments before opening the paper and reading her neat cursive. _Will you go out with me? I love you, Kakashi-sensei._

_And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

It was three weeks later. Sakura woke to the feeling of movement beneath her back. She opened her eyes to the splendor of the spring day. The sky so blue, the birds singing and the green grass and trees. She smiled when she again felt movement. Kakashi's legs twitched underneath her back. She turned her head to find him leaning against the tree, his eye closed in sleep. She watched him for a while, his chest rising and falling with his steady breathing. Oh, how she loved him! She couldn't imagine what she would've said or done if he hadn't felt the same way about her when she had given him that note.

She looked about, making sure no one was looking and that Kakashi was indeed asleep before she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his forhead. Just as she was leaning back, she felt strong arms encircle her waist and pull her into Kakashi. She gave a small squeak of surprise and looked up into Kakashi's eyes, which was open a slit. "I thought you were asleep!" she gasped, laying her head against his chest. She could feel his heart beating and his chest rumbling as he spoke. "If I had been asleep, I would've missed this, wouldn't I?" He tilted her chin up with his index finger and leaned closer to her till they were a mere centimeter apart.

When she was so close his face was a blur, he slipped down his mask and pressed his lips passionately against hers. They lay there, kissing before Kakashi ran his tongue along Sakura's lower lip, seeking entrance. With a smirk, she obliged, and soon she was fighting a tongue war with Kakashi, their lips one solid form, molded together by love. Finally, they pulled away, gasping for breath. "I'm glad you weren't asleep," she whispered, staring into his eye. It was only then she noticed his mask was up. "Hey! I didn't get to see your face!" Kakashi just laughed.

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

The mission was dangerous, they knew that. But Sakura and Kakashi knew that, but took it anyway. As they went along, a storm hit. They had to quickly set up a tent before scrambling in, their clothes and hair soaked. But, even though it was dripping, Kakashi didn't take off the mask. They laid back in their sleeping bags as the storm raged outside. Sakura crept over to him and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her face against his neck, breathing in the scent of her Kakashi. "Do you realize how much I love you?" whispered Kakashi from above, his voice soft and flowing to her ears. "No," she murmured in reply. He chuckled and drew her into a kiss, his mask once again lowered. Passion, love and a gentle caress was all placed in that one gesture. It could've won "Kiss of the Year" award, Kakashi put so much love and attention in it. When they pulled away, he pulled up his mask so she wouldn't see then grinned at her flushed face. "That much."

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Sakura wrung her hands, feeling desperate. What would he say? He would break up with her, leave her. She was sure of it. Why would he want the responsibility? She was scared herself. Then, there was a knock and Kakashi entered. He wrapped her in a hug as he did every time he came. Sakura's mind was still raging. I'm only nineteen! What will he say? "K-Kakashi?" she stuttered, feeling herself shaking. He gave her a concerned look and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Is something wrong?" She trembled and looked away. "You know about night before last? I…." She was cut off by Kakashi hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I should've known you wouldn't, that you weren't ready." Sakura shook her head. "No. its not that. I actually, well…." She left off, feeling embarrassed at what she was about to say. She clasped her face in her hands and sat heavily on the couch, breathing into her palms. She looked up at Kakashi, feeling scared.

"I'm pregnant." Kakashi stared at her in shock for a while, then he sat down beside her and enveloped a surprised Sakura in his arms. "Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Sakura pulled away and shook her head, confusion all over her face. "Why should you be sorry?" Kakashi also looked surprised. "For forcing such a young woman to have my kid. I'm sorry I did this to you." Sakura shook her head again, smiling this time. "I thought you were going to be mad at me!" Tears were sliding down her face. Kakashi leaned forward, placing his hand on Sakura's cheek and wiping away the tears from her eyes. "How could I be angry with the woman I'm so desperately in love with?"

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

Sakura watched as their little boy, Yuki, ran around the yard of their brick house. Kakashi placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders, his breath soft in her ear. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered, slipping a necklace of solid gold around her neck. Sakura gasped at its beauty and looked back at him. "Thank you!" she said. He hugged her close, his embrace warm and comforting in the November chill. Their little boy ran up at that time. He shook Kakashi's sleeve. "Daddy, tell me a story!" Kakashi laughed and sat down by his son, his wife smiling. "You see that field over there?" said Kakashi, pointing. Yuki nodded.

"Well, that used to be a lake. We would have such fun swimming and fishing in that lake. I sure do miss it," he said, shaking his head. Yuki's eyes widened. "What happened to it?" Kakashi sighed, acting as if the story broke his heart. "Well, one December, this flock of ducks came and landed in that lake, a huge flock! Covered every square inch. Then, the most amazing thing happened. The temperature dropped so fast, that it froze right then and there, the ducks along with the lake. Well, that startled the ducks so bad, they took off and carried the lake with them. They say that that lake is someone where over the ocean now." Sakura smiled. She loved hearing the stories her husband would tell their son. She loved Kakashi with all her heart and soul.

_It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

Kakashi watched as his wife tucked Yuki in bed. She then swung her around after the child had fallen asleep and carried Sakura bridal-style to their room, depositing her on their bed and laying down next to her. "Kakashi!" she squealed, grinning from ear to ear. Kakashi smirked and ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Do you remember what I told you on our wedding day?" whispered Kakashi. Sakura nodeed, tears coming to her eyes and the memory of such happiness. "I said no matter what happens, no matter what people say, I'll love you like I loved that night Yuki came into our lives. And that I'll love you till death do us apart." Sakura nodded, touching his chest lightly with her fingers. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "Well, I intend to keep my promise." He leaned forward, and right before his lips met hers, pulled down his mask. Then, he led Sakura into a long, passionate kiss.

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_

Well, I tried the best I could! If it doesn't really fit with the song, I'm really sorry. But I've never heard it, so yeah. It was the best I could come up with. Love ya'll, and remember to thank Windedspirit and review! The start of the Deluxe Combo approaches!


	8. Please Remember Me

So yes, the start of the Deluxe Combo has begun! Here are the list of some of the songs that are after the Deluxe.

"He Gets That From Me"

"Smokey Mountain Rain"

"Don't"

"Love Lies Bleeding"

And here is the song that will end the whole story (don't be sad!) When you hear its title, and if you've ever heard it, you'll understand why I want that one to be the finishing song.

"You're Still the One"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Please Remember Me" by Tim McGraw

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I have a reason. I go to the doctor's and discover a life changing fact. I have brain cancer.

* * *

_When all our tears have reached the sea_

_Part of you will live in me_

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_Days keep coming without fail_

_A new wind is gonna find your sail_

_And that's where your journey starts_

"Let's face it. It's not like it used to be." Kakashi ran a gloved hand through his hair, staring at Sakura. "It's just not working out. I mean, look at me, Sakura!" He ran a hand down his length, still staring into her green eyes. "I'm your ex-teacher. It's no longer taboo, but it's still…." He left it off, running his hand down his face, exhaustion suddenly waving over him. He stared at Sakura hard. "You understand what I'm saying, don't you?" he asked, stepping forward the stand in front of her. She nodded stiffly. He gently took her trembling hands. "You'll find someone so much better than me, baby. You'll see."

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

Kakashi ran a hand down her cheek. "I understand," Sakura said, choking back her tears. She turned around and took a shuddering breath, staring out the window. Kakashi walked up behind her, looping his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him. He kissed her softly on the head with clothed lips. "Will you do one thing for me?" whispered Kakashi, swaying slightly back and forth, still holding, rocking Sakura, in his arms. "What?" whispered Sakura.

"Remember me," he whispered back, putting his mouth by her ear. Sakura turned around, putting her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his broad, muscular chest. "How could I ever forget you?"

_Just like the waves down by the shore_

_We're gonna keep on coming back for more_

'_Cause we don't ever want to stop_

_Out in this brave new world you seek_

_Oh the valleys and the peeks_

_And I can see you on the top_

She was gone. Packed her bags and walked out the door. Kakashi's apartment seemed so desolate and lonely without her. At night, the bed felt large and forbidding without her there with him. But he knew it was for the best. He had just been dragging her down. Hurting her. He had been the locked door that barred her way. Well, now he was out of the way. But he missed her so much! "She'll find someone better," he mumbled, turning over and punching his pillow. "She'll find someone she deserves."

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

Kakashi was sitting in the ramen shop, reading his book. It was a quiet afternoon, and only a few people were in. One of these people was their most dedicated customer, Uzumaki Naruto. Just then, someone walked up to Kakashi's table. "Mind if I sit?" It was Sakura. Kakashi shook his head. "No, not at all." She pulled up a chair and sat down, watching him all the while. He turned a few more pages of _Icha Icha Paradise _before slipping it in his bag. He looked over at her. "How've you been?" he asked. Sakura shrugged. "Alright. Haven't been sleeping lately, but that's just an after-effect, isn't it? It'll go away in time. But yeah, things are pretty good. I have a date with Sasuke tonight."

"Just like you've always wanted," said Kakashi. Sakura looked over at him, startled. He gave a small smile. "I'm glad for you. You deserve someone like him."

"I didn't deserve you?" said Sakura coldly. Kakashi shook his head, laughing. He stood up and started to walk away. As he passed he gently ran a finger along her porcelain cheek. "No, my sweet cherry blossom. It was I that didn't deserve you."

_Remember me when you're out walkin'_

_When the snow falls high outside your door_

_Late at night when you're not sleepin'_

_And moonlight falls across your floor_

_When I can't hurt you anymore_

He was still finding it hard to sleep. He could hear the snow whispering past his window. Kakashi wearily got up and looked out. Bleak. White. Cold. That was how he felt. He had a momentary image of Sakura wrapping her arms around Sasuke. He shook his head, grabbing the back of his neck with his hand. She was happy! She had found someone who could give her what she wanted, what she _needed_. It was far more than he could even dream of giving her. But it still hurt. "But at least I'm not hurting her," he mumbled, as he crawled back in bed. Kakashi just hoped with all his heart that she would do that one thing for him. That she would remember him always. And not just as her teacher. Always.

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

* * *

There we have it. I'll be updating again soon! r&r! 


End file.
